The Woody Show
Woody is a fictional series of videos that follows the lives of a Woody doll who is named William, his brothers and their friends. (NOTE: We are not planning on uploading them on Youtube.) Characters Woody Pride - The leader of the gang. William Pride - A very smart and kind Woody doll. Wiki-background William1.png|link=William Quincy Pride|linktext=William Quincy Pride QQQR Logo.png|link=QQQR|linktext=QQQR W.png|link=Willard Jernigan Pride|linktext=Willard Jernigan Pride Wayne.png|link=Wayne Zachary Pride|linktext=Wayne Zachary Pride Cowboy Corporation-Present Logo.png|link=Cowboy Corporation|linktext=Cowboy Corporation Cowboy Corporation-Original Logo.png|Cowboy Corporation's old logo WPQAFBK.png|link=Woodrow Poo Querg Acronym FlushButt Koop|linktext=Woodrow Poo Querg Acronym FlushButt Koop BAHK.png|link=Brent Adrian Houdergt Kwert|linktext=Brent Adrian Houdergt Kwert Willard-Willliam Television.png|link=Willard William Television|linktext=Willard William Television WMPKE.png|link=Willardiel Maxwell Pistachio Krapp Ernegy|linktext=Willardiel Maxwell Pistachio Krapp Ernegy William Peterson.png|link=William Peterson|linktext=William Peterson Krap Entertainment.png|link=Krap Entertainment|linktext=Krap Entertainment WKDFPE.png|link=Willardrinality Klark Durr Frasdhg Pickles Ernegy|linktext=Willardrinality Klark Durr Frasdhg Pickles Ernegy Uzzzzzzz.jpg|link=Buzz Buzz Buzz Lightyear|linktext=Buzz Buzz Buzz Lightyear Wayne.png|link=http://oobithefuturelife.wikia.com/wiki/Oobi_The_Future_Life|linktext=Oobi The Future Life Wiki Willard Pride - A 32 year old moron who's very annoying. Wayne Pride - A plush Woody doll who shares a similar personality with William. Wilt Pride - A very small Woody doll who can go crazy at times. Walter Pride - A Hawaiian Woody who loves pineapples. Willard2 - The 2nd Willard. He likes to go on adventures. Willard3 - The 3rd Willard. He likes to look at the stars at night. Willard4 - The 4th Willard. He likes to fight fires. Wesley Pride - The calm one of the group. Jessie Pride - Wayne's sister who owns Bullseye and is married to Huzz. Jessilina Pride - Jessie's Hawaiian sister. Bullseye Eyebulls - A baby horse who, like everyone else, hates Willard. Buzz Lightyear - A Buzz who thinks climbing the Empire State Building will give you a heart attack. Zuzz Lightyear - A Buzz who is addicted to Hawaiian dancing. Huzz Lightyear - A Buzz with lights on his chest which he calls a "surgical mistake". He is married to Jessie Cuzz Lightyear - A Buzz who can think of plans at the blink of an eye, and also abuses drugs. Supporting Characters Willardiel Maxwell Pistachio Krapp Ernegy - 1 of the founders of Willard William Television and brother of Willardrinality. William Peterson - 1 of the founders of WWT. Woodrow Poo Querg Acronym FlushButt Koop - 1 of the founders of Cowboy Corporation Brent Adrian Houdergt Kwert - 1 of the founders of Cowboy Corp. Willardrinality Klark Durr Frasdhg Pickles Ernegy - 1 of the founders of Krap Entertainment and brother of Willardiel Buzz Buzz Buzz Lightyear - 1 of the founders of Krap Entertainment. Crazy Host - The crazy host of the 2007 Woody Olympics who is not related to Woody in anyway. Ronald McDonald - A toy based on the famous McDonald's mascot who was interviewed by Willard in Willard Chat Squidward Tentacles - A Burger King toy who was interviewed by Willard in Willard Chat. Perry The Platypus (Agent P) - An Agent P doll who was interviewed by Willard in Willard Chat. Red Operation Overdrive Ranger (Mack Hartford) - A Red Ranger action figure who was interviewed by Willard in Willard Chat 2. Mr. Smell Good Guy - A doll who was interviewed by Willard in Willard Chat 2. Pumpkin Woody- An unlucky Woody doll that was transformed into a pumpkin in Haunted Willards. Episodes 1. Beat Up Willard - William beats up Willard for being a PooPooHead. 2. Willard's Revenge - Willard gets his revenge on William. 3. Willard Chat - Willard chats with random toys. 4. Willard's Seizure - Willard is watching T.V. when suddenly lights flash and he has a seizure! 5. Stairpain Mountain - The Woodies hurl themselves down Stairain Mountain. 5.1. Stairpain Mountain 2 - The Woodies hurl themselves down Stairpain Mountain. 5.2. Stairpain Mountain 3 - The Woodies hurl themselves down Stairpain Mountain. 6. The Curse of the Floating Head - Woody accidently scares all of the Woodies into thinking there's a "curse of the floating head". 7. WWE (Woody Wrestling Entertainment) - The Woodies wrestle each other to see who's the best. 8. The 2007 Woody Olympics - The Woodies do their own version of the Olympic Games. 9. Theme Songs - The Woodies sing theme songs from different shows. 10. Wayne Chat - Wayne chats away with random toys. Season 2 11. Bicycle - Wayne sings the Queen song Bicycle. 12. I Gotta Feeling - Wayne sings the Black Eyed Peas song I Gotta Feeling. 13. The Ghost Hunters- Willard2, Willard, Chef Poope, and others hunt for ghosts that are possessing the Woody dolls. 14. The Time Travelerz- Willard and William go through time, as Willard gets affected..... 15. The Storm- The Woodies face a huge storm. 16. The BLOWING- The BLOWING strikes the Woodies. 17. Dolls Attack- Willard and the others find a group of dolls, but things don't go well..... 18. Willard Chat 2- Willard attempts to start another episode of Willard Chat, but chaos ensues. 19. William Profile Video- William makes a little profile episode on himself. 20. Gem Quest- Willard and William face off to find gems. Season 3 21. Break a Leg- Willard breaks William's leg after misinterpreting the phrase "Break a Leg". 22. The Death of Willard- Willard is murdered by William in retaliation of his broken leg. 23. Time Travelin' Willard- Willard travels through time, and messes up the past- and the future! 24. Idiotic Bravery- Willard goes camping, but gets terrorized. 25. Hospitalized- After a long day of falling down the stairs, William and Jessie are forced to nurse Wayne, Woody, and Willard back to health. 26. The Lost Episode- Woody and Wayne discover a lost episode of Woody, which went terribly wrong. 27. Stalker?- A stalker hunts Willard down. 28. The New Years Eve Special- The gang celebrates New Year's Eve. 29. Willard for Ransom?!- Willard is kidnapped, so the gang must rescue him! 30. Woody Olympics Redux- Willard and William return to the Woody Olympics, but will William have a chance this time? Season 4 31. The Singing Contest- The 4th season begins with the Woodies singing Power Rangers songs. 32. Haunted Willards- Willard and Willard2 investigate a haunted house and get brutally attacked. Category:The Woody Show